The human that stumbled into Equestria
by Robarot
Summary: A human finds a portal to Equestria and is required to live and follow what Twilight Sparkle tells him to do


After a decent day of high school and after I walked into my front door I realised something was a wrong due to all the little things like display pieces moved or misplaced so I got curious as what would've happened then a strange white glow was radiating from where my room was and I opened the door and there was some kind of portal to I assumed another world. As I thought where it could lead me I decided that when I step through it I will bring somethings like my phone, Ipod Nano, clothes just in case they were needed and my favourite book I liked reading Overlord. I then put all the stuff in my empty school bag as I hardly take anything to school. I then thought of something and put a note on the table explaining what happened and why I would possibly be gone for an unknown time.

I then stepped into the portal to some strange plains with a measly dirt road around 500 metres away. So as I headed off for the dirt road I saw a junction a few more metres up with a sign saying where to go and so I ran up to the sign and it read *Canterlot 127 and next to that Ponyville 264* I didn't know where I was and decided to walk to the closer place and so I headed off for this strange place called Canterlot as I assumed it was the Capital of this new place.

As I neared the Capital I saw something in the distance and decided to wait for it to get closer. As I waited I saw the distinct features of some kind of pony but then I saw it had on its two hindlegs a marking of some sort then I saw it was some kind of farming thing. I then got up and walked towards the cart and as the pony saw this strange 2 legged creature she just sprinted right past me spilling some of these nice looking apples so I picked around 5 up and ate one as I walked closer towards Canterlot. I then saw some weird shield protecting what I assumed to be Canterlot and was protected by two armed ponies I guess. As I got closer and closer the guards saw me and in that moment I was approached by both of them with their swords. They then demanded that I take my bag off and walk away from it. As I did this they took my bag and dumped all of its contents into the grass and as they examined my phone and nano I then asked "Can you please tell me where I am?" one of the guards replied "You are in Equestria strange creature, and how can you speak like us?" For about 5 minutes I explained to him and I assume his friend about Earth and how it felt.

After this one of them ran off and brought back two ponies and I thought probably their leaders. Then the white one said to me "I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna, now tell me who are you and what are you" I then saw that she was being serious and replied "Me? I am no one special I am just a person called James" I then saw she was getting mildly annoyed at my reply and then she stated in a more serious tone of voice "Follow us if you do not you will thrown back into wherever you came from" As she said this she turned and walked off and then I followed both of them.

As we reached the castle after walking through a town full of ponies in clothes Princess Celestia said to me "If you do anything here I will personally throw you in the dungeon" I then gulped hard and thought of my only options which were pretty weak options besides doing what they asked. As I saw the castle I stared in awe at the feeling that I was something unknown in this land. Then it hit me as I realised that if they wanted to kill me they can at any time they wanted. Princess Celestia then said "If you want you can stay here in Canterlot or go to my pupil and live in Ponyville. It is your choice" As I pondered my choice I decided I would live in Ponyville with this pupil of this Princess. As I was getting escorted to this pupil I thought what was happening back at home while I listened to Slipknot's Purity. As I finished the song I realised we had reached by the looks of it Ponyville, when we landed in the chariot thing Princess Celestia got out and told me to get out. As I did this a purple pony walked up and said "Hello Princess Celestia, how come you are here in Ponyville?" She replied "I am here because of this strange two legged creature" As Celestia moved she revealed me to most of Ponyville's inhabitants and as Twilight studied me Celestia pushed me towards everyone making me fall over. As I got up Celestia forced me back down "If you move once more you will be Twilight's own experiment" As Celestia told Twilight about me she realised my earphones and Ipod Nano were playing music I listened to it and I realised it was Slayer's Angel of Death Twilight then asked what was that? I said it is an Ipon Nano that plays music. Celestia tried to stomp on my Ipod Nano as I quickly grabbed it away from her hoof. "If you do that again I will just stomp on your hand and crush it" I flinch from her threat and just cower in fear. After a bit Celestia left Ponyville and Twilight brought me to her library/home for me to live there for an unknown amount of time. As she asked me questions about my world I quickly noticed this purple thing looking at me and all of a sudden it just screamed and ran. Twilight quickly ran up and got the purple creature and told him I am harmless and that I will be staying with them until Twilight finishes her experiments on me.


End file.
